The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silte Pinkcie’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in January 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary white-flowered Impatiens plant ‘IW-522-1’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary violet-flowered Impatiens plant ‘IW-68-2’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown Andijk, The Netherlands in April 2003. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in July 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany over a two-year period. ‘Silte Pinkcie’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Oct. 17, 2005 and with the European Union on Nov. 18, 2005.